JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: FINAL FRONTIER PART I
by DIOmydudes
Summary: YEAR: 2017. In an alternate universe, where Made in Heaven's universal reset was a lie, a young man named Yuki Tadayoshi (birth name Jovi Joestar) has come to discover he is a spawn of DIO, but this becomes very troubling for the entire surviving Joestar bloodline, considering he died almost 30 years before...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What is life? What is the human soul? Tanaka Kurai often asked himself this. Slowly losing grasp on his sanity, he continues his mission. Find, kill, clean. Find, kill, clean. These words meant much to him in late 1986. He thought of his wife, his daughter, which were slaughtered by the pinnacle of evil, a man, no, a thing he will never get out of his mind. The stand, THE WORLD, will never escape his mind.

Continuing with his objective, he follows a trail of blood in and heavy breathing, all coming from a dark alleyway. "Found you" he says as he walks closer to the breathing. He continues to walk until he finds his target, a young boy, around the age of 14, who is bleeding out of his left arm. Tanaka adjust his tie and sighs. "This could've been painless, but you decided to be foolish and attack back" Tanaka says. The boy slowly gets up, along with a ghostly entity behind him. This entity was in the form of a scaly man and a cobra like head, with a biohazard sign on its head. The boy screamed, causing the entity to lunge at Tanaka. "Tsk" he clicks his tongue and says: "Hell's Bells". Suddenly, a reaper like entity, holding a scythe swings at the boys torso and goes straight through it, leaving a purple gash. The boy falls, he can't move his legs, or his lower body in general. "It had to come to this. It is your own fault" Tanaka says while lighting a cigarette. And slowly turning around to leave, while hearing the sound of muscle tissue and bone tearing. Stand users, in Tanaka Kurai's eyes, were a disease...


	2. Family

On a train to central Tokyo, Giorno Giovanna sits down in deep thought. I'd rather not do this. I'll do anything for Jotaro, but this is a little nerve wracking, I wasn't even this nervous when I fought the boss. DIO being involved is bad enough, but this is almost impossible isn't it? DIO has had many kids, including me, but this young? Doesn't seem right. Giorno's train of thought was cut off by a man standing a little over 6 feet, with a black pompadour. "Giorno, what are you thinking about? You are never like this" the man says. Giorno looks at the man, surprised. He lets out a sigh and says: "this is just a confusing scenario we are in. You get that, right Josuke"? He simply laughed, Josuke has always been an upbeat and laid back person. "Aren't our lives confusing to begin with Giorno?" he said. Giorno smiled, noticing that the train was about to stop at its destination: Akihabara. He remembered the conversation him and Josuke had with Jotaro before leaving to Tokyo.

One day ago

Giorno and Josuke waited in Trattoria Trussardi, Tonio's restaurant in Morioh. Jotaro soon walks in and sits with the two young men, with an irritated yet concerned face. They sit silent for a moment, dead silence. "We have a serious problem" Jotaro says after throwing pictures on the table. The two look at the pictures closely, noticing they are people, two different people to be exact. Both seemed around the age of 17 or 18, similar yet different. One was about 6'1", almost shoulder-length brown hair and fairly built. The other was around the same height, slightly less built and had dark blonde hair in a bun. What did Jotaro find?, both Josuke and Giorno thought. "As you know, the old man is now in his late 90's, but his stand is still active enough to take spirit photos. I needed to find out if DIO had anymore offspring, but these were the only two pictures we could find. I am more concerned with the fact that they look so young, it's confusing. As you know, DIO's children were not the kindest, Giorno being the exception. I need to make sure these two are not taking after their father and are inherently evil." Jotaro said. He took the picture of the blonde one and pointed at his ear, revealing three dots on his lower ear. "This was a birthmark that DIO had on his ear, I am mostly concerned about this one, but I want you to find this one first" he said, pointing at the brown haired one. This confused both Josuke and Giorno, but they decided not to ask why. "Please go find the first one, and bring him back here as soon as possible. I prefer you don't get him killed, but if you need to use force then go ahead, just don't hurt him. I was able to find out where he lives but not an exact address" Jotaro said. Josuke suddenly looked surprised, then had a questioning tone and asked Jotaro: "Why do you want us to it anyway? Are you getting to old to do this stuff yourse-" "Shut up! I had enough trouble tracking both you down and finding out where you were! Go find him tomorrow!" Jotaro said as he stood up to leave. It's finally time, isn't it?, he thought to himself as he left the building.

Giorno and Josuke both exited the train and looked at how crowded the city is. "This isn't going to be enjoyable" Josuke said. They looked at their separate copies of the photo, and decided to split up. Josuke had ran into many people slightly fitting the description, but to no avail. Giorno concentrated on the crowds, looking closely at facial features, finding nothing. I understand the hell Jotaro went through now, Giorno thought to himself. He let out a sigh, feeling slightly defeated, but was interrupted by the vibration of his phone. The screen read: Josuke Higashikata. He quickly answered it and said "Josuke, have you found him"? "I think so, fits the description, he is walking through the living district" Josuke replied. "I am not far from there, I'll be there in a minute" Giorno said. He quickly ran through the neighborhood and noticed Josuke leaning against the wall of someone's yard. "Josuke, did you lose him?" He asked. He smirked and pointed down the road, there stood a tall young man, long brown hair, fairly muscular body. He was wearing dark jeans, a black hoody with the sleeves rolled up, and a white undershirt. Giorno looked at the photo he had and compared the two, it was an exact match. "Good job Josuke!" Giorno exclaimed. He sat there, overjoyed but then realized something. "Oi, Josuke. How do we approach him?" He asked. Josuke's smirk died instantly, knowing that this is an awkward situation. "What are we going to do? Walk up and tell him we are related and tell him his father died 13 years before he was even born?" Giorno asked. "Well I guess we are going to have to do something similar to that, we don't have any other choice..." Josuke said. Giorno sighed. They looked at each other and nodded. They walked up to the boy cautiously, getting more and more anxious as they continued. They were close enough now to confirm that this is the same person from the photo. They both stop once the are at a close distance. "Oi, kid" Josuke said, while trying to keep his composure. He looked at both of them, giving them an uninterested look and said: "may I help you?" With a very firm voice. "In fact you can! We are here with information about your father" Josuke said with a calm smile on his face, but Giorno looked at him with a face that says this was what you had in mind? But suddenly, the boy looked at both of them, with a surprised face, but was soon brushed off with a more irritated face. "I don't want to hear anything about that asshole, who the hell are you anyway?" He said. Giorno let out a fairly large sigh, and said "I am Giorno Giovanna, he is Josuke Higashikata. I apologize for the way he explained why we are here, but we didn't have any ideas at the moment so I understand if this is alot right now, but please come with us, we have much to discuss. Besides, we are kin to you". "My family? You think I am just going to believe that? Unless you have proof, leave me the hell alone" he said. The boy turned around and started walking away. Josuke looked at Giorno and said "plan b". Are you kidding? That's a little too soon, Giorno thought. But it was too late, Josuke walked up and grabbed the kid's shoulder and said "you're coming with us, whether you like it or-" he was cut off when he noticed a muscular, glowing blue arm with golden gloves swing from the teenager's arm right into Josuke's nose and breaking it. What the hell?! This kid has a stand! He fell to the ground and looked at the kid, and behind was a muscular, blue stand with a golden mask covering it's entire face, golden gloves and lines running in different parts of its body, with a huge circle that has arches running to the middle of its back. Giorno ran to Josuke to help him up and heal his broken nose with Golden Experience. Josuke noticed this and pushed Giorno off of him. "Back off Giorno, this is personal now!" Josuke said, while revealing his Crazy Diamond, surprising the boy. "We are taking you with us regardless if I have to break your face!" He said. The boy just scowled Josuke, and said "show me what you got then"! Josuke ran up and unleashed Crazy Diamond while it through a flurry of punch's while screaming: " DORARARARARARARARA"! But every punch was intercepted by punches thrown by the boys stand while yelling: "MUDADADADADADADADADA"! Giorno smiled a bit from hearing this. Josuke noticed that his fist were starting to burn a little, in fact this was very painful. Josuke stopped only for Crazy Diamond to take a right hook. Josuke flew a couple of feet back and landed against a pole. Giorno ran up and healed him immediately, causing Josuke to wince from the pain. "That is a very powerful stand, in fact it was burning my fist" Josuke said as he slowed his breathing down. Giorno looked at the boy behind him, who looked incredibly angry, and ready to hurt Giorno. I'm not in the mood to get involved, Giorno thought. He then had an idea to get the boy to believe them, which he wondered why he didn't think about this in the first place. The boy was walking towards both of them, but Giorno pulled his shirt down from the left side of his neck, revealing the star shaped birthmark of the Joestar bloodline. The boy stopped, and immediately looked shock, and put his hand on the back of his neck. Gotcha! Giorno thought. The boy started to calm down, and exhaled loudly and looked downwards. "So, maybe you weren't lying after all" he said. Josuke got up, sighed and questioned the boy: "how long have you had a stand"? The boy looked a little surprised. "So there is a name for... This. I've had it since I can remember, although I didn't know other people had it, I was honestly surprised when I saw that you had one. Oh, sorry about that by the way..." He said while smiling. "It's fine, I would've done the same thing honestly, but do you believe us now?" Josuke asked. The boy nodded. "Someone with the same birth mark as me? Yeah, they are too indenticle, today is full of surprises isn't it?" He said. Giorno stood up, looking like he was about to reveal another surprise. "I don't just have the same birthmark as you, technically" he paused to push out the last part "we are brothers because of our father" he said. The boy's eyes widened, this was a surprise. "Now that we got you to listen, would you please come with us? We will be gone 2 days at max" Giorno said. Two days? Gone with people I never met? Missing school? This will be enjoyable, The boy thought. "Okay I'll come, you piqued my curiosity so I'll give in" he said. Josuke and Giorno let out quiet sighs of relief. "By the way kid, what's your name?" Josuke asked. "Yuki. Tadayoshi Yuki" he said. "Well Yuki, welcome to the most bizarre family in the world" Josuke said while smiling. The three started walking to go to the subway station...

Tanaka Kurai watched as three men left the front of his neighbor's house through his own window, all slightly tall, a blonde man and a black haired one around their 30's, and a brown haired teenager. He would usually just ignore this, but something caught his eye: they were stand users. Tanaka slowly went to light a cigarette, but ended up breaking it in half from shaking in anger. More stand users? Can't I get a break? He thought, while writing down descriptions of his new targets...


	3. Morioh

Yuki, Josuke and Giorno sat in silence in the taxi to Morioh. While not an awkward silence, it was unsettling. Giorno decided to break the silence by asking a question that was bugging him for a while. "Josuke, why is Jotaro even in Morioh? Or Japan more like?" He asked. Josuke shrugged. "This must have been pretty important to him. Well, I mean it is important" Josuke said. Giorno felt pleased with this answer, but this answer made Yuki even more nervous. Am I this important? Jeez this is making me nervous, he thought. Yuki laid his head against the window of the taxi, closing his eyes so he can try calming down.

"Oi, Yuki! Wake up we are here!" Josuke said. Yuki slowly opened his eyes and yawned, noticing they were in a town now, small compared to Tokyo. Yuki got out of he car to stretch his legs, noticing how tired he was. They were in front of a restaurant, that looked classy enough. "Welcome to the best restaurant in Morioh! Trattoria Trussardi!" Exclaimed a fairly built man that looked like your typical idiot, well in Yuki's mind at least. "Okuyasu!" Exclaimed Josuke while shaking his hand. "Welcome home Josuke! Giorno, I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" He said. Giorno shook his hand and smiled. "It has been a while hasn't it?" Giorno said. "That's a new face, is this the one that Jotaro was talking about?" He asked. Giorno nodded, but corrected himself. "Well one of them at least" he said. Hold up, one of them? Excuse me? Yuki thought. He wanted to ask but kept it in. Okuyasu exhaled. "Well, better not keep him waiting, he isn't getting any younger" Okuyasu said. The walked in and were greeted by a chef, who seemed Italian due to his accent. "Ah welcome back Josuke. Jotaro is down there" he said. "Thank you, Tonio" Josuke said while smiling. They walked over to the corner of the room, where a man and a young woman were sitting. The man wore a black trench coat and a black hat with a scar across his right eye, while the young woman was wearing black tights and a blue sweater. The woman noticed the group of men walking towards them, and ran to them and hugged Giorno and Josuke at the same time, catching both of them off guard."I missed you two so much!" She said while choking both of them. "We missed you too Jolyne, but you're kinda choking us right now" Giorno managed to choke out. She noticed and let go of both of them and smiled, until she noticed Yuki, then she tensed up a little. "Is that him?" She said. "Yes, that is him, but please don't be hostile he isn't... Overly aggressive" Giorno said, remembering the fight between Yuki and Josuke. Josuke slid beside Yuki. "She has had problems with... Well, accomplices and kids of your father, so she is kinda on edge right now" he whispered. Seriously?! Jesus is my father that bad?! How many kids did this guy have anyway?! Yuki thought. All was cut off by the man sitting at the table: "Oi, everyone calm down, you're giving me a headache" he said. The man turned around with an irritated face, examining Yuki from head to toe. That's him alright, he thought to himself. "Please sit down, Tadayoshi" the man asked. Yuki went and SAT across from the man, nervous but ready for explanations. "My name is Jotaro Kujo, I apologize for bringing you here, but I have alot to explain" he said. Yare yare, here we go, Jotaro thought to himself. He explained everything about Jonathan Joestar, Dio Brando, the stone mask, Dio taking Jonathan's body and stands in general, and decided to throw in Pucci because why not. Yuki found much of this hard to believe, but after finding other stand users that happen to be family, he wasn't going to question any of this. Yuki decided to butt in: "Do you mind telling why you're so interested in me?" He asked. Jotaro simply looked at him, and said: "Because I killed DIO thirty years ago". Yuki suddenly looked at Jotaro in shock. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder! He thought. "My main problem with this is you though, your existence is very odd, but I want to know more about you, many of DIO's children were very evil, other than Giorno. They told me that you have a stand as well, what exactly does it do?" Jotaro asked Yuki. Yuki sighed. "It can control UV rays freely, I can put them in my stands fists or even cover myself in them. Basically if we are outside or I have UV radiation absorbed, I can do anything with them" he said. Josuke rubbed his knuckles, remembering the burn that were inflicted in their fight. Jotaro sighed. "Yare yare daze, you seem sane enough, here is my phone number, along with everyone else's, we will send you home tomorrow, but for now come with me, I'll take you to the hotel you'll be staying at" Jotaro said, while grabbing a bag he brought with him. The group began to exit the building, while Yuki was in deep thought, trying to absorb all of the information he was given. He left with the group to the hotel where everyone except Josuke and Okuyasu, who both lived in Morioh, were staying for the time being. The pulled up to a giant, expensive looking hotel. There, Yuki was given a key to his own room. Jotaro tapped his shoulder. If you need anything, me and Jolyne are in room 6 on the top floor, Giorno is in room 5 on the same floor as you" he said. Yuki nodded and entered his room, which looked more expensive than Yuki's house. He sat down on the king size bed and sighed. He checked his phone and noticed a text from his childhood friend: Emiri Miyoko. He ignored it and decided to sleep the rest of this confusing day off.

2 hours ago

Tanaka watched all of the men enter the restaurant, and was debating which he should get rid of first. He noticed the one with the pompadour, the hairstyle pissed him off enough to decide to take him first. He sighed, and thought of his wife and daughter. He will get revenge, with his stand, he will eliminate every other stand user to avenge his family. He threw the cigarette he was smoking on the ground and stomped on it. He then proceeded to walk off to plan his attack.


	4. Past

Jotaro sat his bag on his bed in his room. Along with setting it down, he unconsciously sat beside it and entered deep thought. He keeps his mind on one thing for the time being: the first time he met Yuki.

February 25th, 2000

Jotaro was doing his usual, reading in his office peacefully, but was interrupted when his home phone went off. He grunted and picked it up. "Dr. Kujo speaking" he said. "Dr. Kujo, this is Libby O'Reilly with the Speedwagon foundation. I apologize for the sudden call, I'm sure you're a very busy man" the caller replied with a feminine voice. Jotaro gave more attention to the call and listened discreetly. "No, you're fine. Please continue" he said. The voice on the other end of the phone made a slight sigh, and said "we have a disturbance in New York, in a hospital where about 7 hours ago, a room spontaneously radiated ultra violet radiation, burning 2 people". Jotaro grunted, "and you called me why? This does sound odd but I don't know what you want from me" he said, rather irritated. Libby cleared her throat, and said: "We sent a contact that who happened to be close by the location, but when he got there, he was given second degree burns. Also, a woman was giving birth to a child in that room. The child being the center of the radiation". Jotaro froze. A stand user? This young? No, don't jump to conclusions, but it is odd, He thought. He let out a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, giving in to her. She quickly replied, saying: "all we need you to do is figure out if this child is a stand user, monitor it. We want you to do this because your grandfather recommended you". Dammit, old man. "Fine, leave it to me, it sounds weird but I'm willing to do it" he said, regretting it. "Thank you Dr. Kujo, we will pay you when the job is done" she replied. He hung up, slowly thinking more of the situation. He stood up, put on his coat and begin to exit, noticing his daughter, Jolyne, in the living room, drawing. He looked at her, and left through the door.

The police have scrambled to the hospital, keeping people out of range from the main target. Jotaro had entered the building, going to the 7th floor. He exited the elevator, noticing it was a wreck, as well as some people watching the room. One of them noticed Jotaro, straight faced. He walked up to him and said: "Dr. Kujo, I am with the Speedwagon foundation. I am the head of the 'Stand' activity department". The man was at least 6'2", was very toned, had black, chin length hair with silver streaks on the side of his head, brushed back exposing a horizontal scar on his forehead. He reminded him of Kira Yoshikage, but he was dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans. "Why are you here? They said they already sent a contact" Jotaro said, confused. The man smiled. "I came here on my own behalf, it is my business so why can't I see this for myself?" He said. This slightly annoyed Jotaro, but he shrugged it off. He sighed, "What's your name"? The man tensed as if he was hesitating to tell Jotaro. The man straightened up. "Tanaka Kurai. That is my name" he said. That can't be a good reason can it? Just out of his own curiosity? Jotaro's train of thought was cut off when he felt heat radiating towards him slowly. He quickly turn to his left side to notice that the ward was almost set into an inferno, and was incredibly bright. "Kurai, help me with this" Jotaro said. Kurai smiled, and nodded in agreement. They both ran through the ward's halls and were looking for the source, when Kurai yelled: "Kujo! Room 423-1!" while reading the room tags. I guess I could make this easier, Jotaro thought. Right after, his stand, Star Platinum, named after the star tarrot card, emerged and started scanning the almost blistering walls. It took Star Platinum no longer than 3 seconds to find the room tagged as 423-1. "Oi, Kurai! I found it!" Jotaro yelled. No answer. "Kurai! Where the hell are you!?" He yelled. Still no answer. He turned, ready to yell again, but the heat was getting more and more intense. He turned and saw a woman on the bed in the room, with a baby on her chest, glowing very intently. Jotaro ran to the woman, hot enough to where his skin is peeling from the radiation. He almost got to the door when the burning became so intense, he jumped back and landed on his side. Dammit, this isn't good, I'll get killed if I'm not careful. That woman is suffering because of that baby- then he realized something. He looked closely at the woman in the room, she has no wounds, in fact she isn't even sweating. Is she the stand user? He thought of the possibility. He decided not to worry about that right now. He saw a pen on the ground, and thought of an idea. He threw the pen in the room. While keeping his eyes on the pen, he proceeds to the door, slowly, trying to watch the pen. He puts his foot through the door, and feels his skin burning. The pen ignites into flames and melts. Jotaro jumped back into the hallway, feeling the temperature drop once again. So, which ever one has the stand, is being defensive, probably of the other, which leads me to believe it is the mother, but she probably wouldn't use her stand so recklessly, Jotaro thought. He looked at the baby, and sighed. This is going to be interesting, he thought. He called out Star Platinum, and said the words he hasn't said in almost a year... "Star Platinum the World" he said. Time has stopped. He walked through the door of the room. No pain. He got a closer look at the two, the woman looking at the place where Jotaro was standing, with a scared look on her face. He moved his hand to her arm and felt no heat whatsoever. He looked at the baby, which was glowing, but now that he can examine it closer, the baby has humanoid form showing behind its back, glowing brightly. So the baby is the user, he thought. He took a closer look at the child, and froze in complete shock at what he was looking at. There, on this completely random child's neck, that he thought he met by chance, was the mark of the Joestar family, a birthmark in the shape of a star. He sat there, in disbelief. He had to see this child. He looked up and saw the emergency sprinklers. I have no better ideas right now, considering its not a fire it may not do anything, but its all I have right now, he thought. Star Platinum threw his fist at the sprinkler, and it busted open, revealing the water suspended by stopped time. He sighed, and prayed. "Time moves again" he says. After that, the water falls through the busted sprinkler, onto the baby. And just like that, the heat stopped. The baby started crying, and the mother, who was completely surprised by the ordeal, grabbed her baby to comfort it. She looked at Jotaro, who was relieved that it all stopped, and smiled slightly, and let out a breath of relief.

1 week later

The Speedwagon foundation had covered up the entire ordeal at the hospital, saying it was an electrical fire. The mother of the baby was named Tadayoshi Mitsu, 24 years old and is a teacher at a highschool in Tokyo, but came to America on vacation. A day after the incident, she was scheduled to meet Jotaro in New York.

Jotaro sat on a bench, waiting for Mitsu. Ever since that day, he has had so many questions for her, he wanted to know so much, about the kid, about the father, and how all of the whole scene with the kid's stand came to play. He took off his hat and scratched his head, trying to think of scenarios on how this happened. Nothing came to mind. He groaned in annoyance. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder which startled him. He turned to see a woman standing at about 5'7" with a slim build, black hair and blue eyes. "Hello again Dr. Kujo, did I make you wait long?" She asked. "Not particularly, please sit I have much to ask", he said. After the incident, she had been given an explanation on stands and what her son possessed. Luckily, she was a very intelligent woman, and understood, after seeing Jotaro moving to a different area into the ward in front of her own eyes, she was willing to believe it, but these questions were completely out of the question of stands, and were to stay confidential between Jitsu and Jotaro. She sat down beside Jotaro and was ready for anything he had for her. "First, Ms. Tadayoshi, I would like to ask who the sons father is. Do you stay in contact with him at all?" He asked. Mitsu's eyes widened a little, she was hesitant to answer, but decided to just go with it. "Well, last year, I met a man, well I wouldn't say met, more of just ran into in an alleyway. He was as tall as you at the very least, had long blonde hair and had a voice that could soothe anyone" her voice started to get shaky, "he grabbed me, I tried to get away, but he was much stronger than I was. Long-story-short, he raped me and impregnated me" she finished, managing to shake off the memories. Strong woman, Jotaro thought. "I'm sorry for having to bring back memories like that, now this next question: your baby had a birthmark on hi-" "I am aware, he is apart of your family, correct?" She said while cutting Jotaro off. He sat there and gave her a look of confusion. "The Speedwagon foundation already told me about your family and your... bizarre adventures" she said. He sighed. "Well there is my answer I've been looking for, thank you for your cooperation, I have no further questions" Jotaro said. Mitsu looked at Jotaro, and decided to tell him something: "since you were able to help me get out of that situation in the hospital, I decided to give him a name to honor his bloodline". Jotaro looked at her, with interested eyes. "What might that be?" He asked. She smiled, looked down and thought of her baby boy. "His name is Jovi. Jovi Joestar" she said. Jotaro sat there, and had mixed feeling for a moment, now that he knows she was raped, but she did it in honor of him, so he let it be. They said their goodbye's, Jotaro gave her his contact info, and they went their separate ways. Jovi Joestar, I like it, Jotaro thought. He walked to the street to hail a taxi, one stopped for him and he grabbed the handle to the door. Wryyyy... Jotaro jumped and froze. "Hey man get in, I ain't got all day" the driver said. Jotaro snapped back to his senses and got in the car.

In his home in Tokyo, Tanaka Kurai sat in his chair and smelt of alcohol. Damn you Kujo! I would've gotten away with getting the kid if you didn't show up. I had to bail because of you! He thought. He leaned back in his chair, and thought of his daughter and his wife. While what he said to Jotaro about being head of the Stand Activity Department was slightly true, he was fired for files on several stand users' personal information suddenly disappearing. He was there to kill the baby...


	5. Crazy Diamond

Yuki opened his eyes, yet there was nothing around him, just black nothingness. What the hell? He stood up, whatever he was standing on, it was flat and solid. He walked, farther and farther, but found nothing, as if he didn't even move in the first place. Okay what the fuck is going on? "Hmph" a voice said. Yuki was alarmed, and jumped, seeing that nothing was there. "Jovi Joestar, I've been waiting to meet you" it said. Yuki looked more, and then noticed a figure, shrouded in black with a hood. "Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked. The figure laughed, as if close to insanity. The figure looked up slightly, revealing red eyes only. It laughed even harder. "Do you take pride in your own name? Jovi Joestar? Or do you prefer your alias of your mother's name?" It said. Yuki tensed up, it was true that his name, Yuki Tadayoshi, was not his given name. Yuki looked at the figure, anger increasing, but stood in surprise when he saw that it grew closer, much closer. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe then we can get to chat about how disappointed I am in you" it said. Yuki grabbed the figure by the neck, but he was becoming weaker and weaker, his body was slowly losing strength. The figure grabbed Yuki's neck and threw him across the endless void they were in. Yuki hit the ground with a thud. What the hell is this thing? But when Yuki looked up at the figure, it jumped towards him. "WRYYYYYYY!" it yelled. It landed on him, and proceeded to slam it's fist on his head.

Yuki gasped, and noticed he was sitting up in his bed in Morioh. A dream? He thought. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door to his room, causing him to jump more. He groggily got out of his bed, and opened the door to see a thin man with long blonde hair. "Giorno?" Yuki asked. "Hey, I heard you making noise in hear, so I came to check on you" he said. Yuki looked at the clock: 21:47. "You really can't stay up late can you?" Giorno asked. Yuki let out a deep breath. "Well if you were just given the information you received then you would be like this too" he said. I mean, I kinda did receive this info, Giorno thought. "Is that all, Giorno?" Yuki asked suddenly. Giorno looked at him, and decided to go with something that has been bothering him. "I actually want to talk about your stand" he said. "Well I already answered everything there is to ask" he said. Giorno looked at him, skeptical. "You don't have a name for it do you?" Giorno asked with a smirk. Yuki grunted, seeing how Giorno read him so easily. "No, I really don't" he said, admitting defeat. Giorno laughed at this, frustrating Yuki. "May I come in" he asked politely, making Yuki wonder if he really was a modern day gangster. Yuki nodded, allowing Giorno to enter the room. They both proceeded to a pair of chairs in the corner of the room, in which they both sat in. Giorno sat down and looked at Yuki with a rather serious look, making Yuki tense up. He decided to ask a question he already knew the answer to: "You're not here to talk about my stand are you"? Giorno also saw the question coming, and simply answered with: "I want to know more about my brother, I don't see a problem with that". Yuki looked at Giorno with hard eyes, let he was challenging him. Yuki was an alpha male and did not like being challenged, so he took this as an offense. Yuki decided that he would tell him some basic things, his birth-town, his birthday (February 25th, 2000) and where he was raised, which was mainly Tokyo. He never had a father figure, one that he liked at least. His mother had a boyfriend when Yuki was twelve that attacked his mother after she broke up with him for Yuki's sake, he ended up using his stand to get rid of the man, saving his mother. Giorno was pleased with the info his brother was giving him, made him think on Yuki's life and how they are somewhat similar. "Well, are you pleased with what I have told you?" Yuki asked. Giorno nodded and gave him a grin. "I will let you sleep again, you must be tired" Giorno said. But before Giorno could stand up from his chair, the door swung open, revealing a distressed Jotaro. They both looked at him in surprise. "We have trouble. Josuke was attacked while riding a taxi home" Jotaro said with a hint of anxiety. Yuki and Giorno both got up and exited the room behind Jotaro.

2 hours earlier

Josuke was tired, frustrated, and all together just mentally exhausted and wanted to be home. He tried not to think but the entire ordeal with Yuki was really getting to him, whether it be Yuki himself or the fact that DIO had such a descendant. He was becoming impatient with his driver, as decided to speak up. "Oi, how long is it going to take to get to my home? Hurry it up" he said. The taxi driver looked back at him, slightly startled. "I apologize, we are not that far from where we left, give it about 5 more minutes" the driver promised. Josuke noticed a picture of a woman and a young child on the dash of the vehicle, the child resembling the driver. "Who are they?" Josuke asked. The man looked at the picture and smiled, "that's my wife and my son, I couldn't ask for a better family" he said. Josuke smiled at this, reminding him of his own mother. While Josuke was in deep thought, he saw a flash from the corner of his eye. He looked at the road, only for the middle the taxi to be slashed by a thin, vertical ray of dark purple light. It cut the car clean in half, and the side of the vehicle he was in swung into the ditch on the side of the road. What the hell was that?! Josuke thought. He was laying on his back in the half of the car he was in, which was currently laying on it's windows. He decided not to move, he couldn't see the road. He sat there and waited, and saw a dark figure walking towards the car. The figure had a black and grey beard along with black hair with grey stripes on the side of his head, blue jeans with a black dress shirt and a red tie. The figure looked at Josuke and slowly walked towards him. When he got close enough, Josuke's trap was triggered. "Crazy Diamond!" He yelled while punching the vehicle he was in, bringing the other half of the vehicle to his. The man turned and saw this, and was able to swiftly move out of the way. Dammit! Josuke thought. He wasn't given much time to think. The figure looked at him through the now fixed vehicles window with dark blue eyes, staring into Josuke like he was a mere pebble, it gave Josuke chills. Josuke thought of various options in this situation, but was cut off when he looked at the driver's seat. Sitting in front of him was the driver, with a dark purple glow in the middle of his head. He shook the man, and he sat there as if he was braindead. This confused and scared Josuke, it had to be his stand, nothing else could've happened. He turned his attention to his opponent, who looked rather upset. He walked closer and closer to the vehicle, unleashing a his stand, it had a scythe with the handle made of black bone, wore a tattered hood, hiding a skull under it, below the hood was a rib cage sticking out of tattered black cloth and wore pants made of tight leather, showing fairly built legs under it. The stand started spinning it's scythe, trying to scare Josuke, which slightly worked. After a moment, Josuke heard something tearing and breaking, he looked to his left and saw that the driver's head had suddenly cut open in the same part the glow was, causing him to jump in panic. Josuke looked around to find an escape, but the man was already at the door of the vehicle. He broke the window with the flat end of the scythe, causing Josuke to jump. He looked at Josuke with cold eyes. "Higashikata Josuke. Stand name: Crazy Diamond, has the ability to fix things, an interesting ability and has potential. It's too bad really, if you were a normal person, I wouldn't have any need to do this, but you're a stand user, I can't allow this" the man. He raised his scythe and swung it downwards, but Josuke just dodged it by falling out of the door behind him. "Don't run Higashikata, it will be painless" the man said. Josuke pulled out Crazy Diamond and kicked the car towards the man, hitting and pushing him back and making him fall over. The car almost went on top of him, but he cut through it with his stand. The man stood up with slight agitation and was trying to keep his balance. Josuke charged at him, ready to beat him down with Crazy Diamond. Josuke was 12 feet away, and the man's eyes widened, but not in surprise, he stood from his dizzy state as if nothing happened. Josuke took notice to this and tried to go faster, he was 7 feet away when he noticed something about his opponent, he looked different, very different, but familiar. Josuke stopped, shocked in fear of what he was looking at. What he saw, was someone he hoped to never see again, someone he hated more than anything but couldn't help feeling fear for. In front of him, was the image of his enemy, Yoshikage Kira. The figure that seemed to be Kira walked forward after noticing that Josuke is shocked in fear, and unleashed the stand that Josuke was fighting and swung the scythe at his chest. The sight of the stand snapped Josuke back to his senses and jumped back, able to be only grazed by the blade. He looked at the man, breathing heavily. Josuke put his hand on his chest, and noticed that he felt nothing in the area he was cut, he had no feeling there. He looked at the area, and noticed a dark purple glow where he was hit. He was confused, and remembered seeing the same glow on the taxi driver. He looked back at the man, who was amused by the fact that Josuke survived. "That was a good dodge, Higashikata. Perhaps since you have survived this long, I shall tell you the secret to my stand. My name is Tanaka Kurai, I am 53 years old. My stand, Hell's Bells, has the ability to use your fear against you, as well as render any part of your body useless by causing the functions to stop, so if I was to hit you in the head, you would've gone braindead, like the driver of your taxi" he explained. This comment made Josuke more aware of the opponent, but made him nervous because the opponent is so sure of himself. Josuke fixed himself into a fighting stance, ready for anything. "Alright asshole, what is it about your stand that you aren't telling me?" He asked. The man just smirked and looked at his watch. The man looked back up at Josuke, and his smirk became more intense. "This is what I'm not telling you" he said. Josuke sat there and waited for him to explain, but didn't say anything. Josuke then felt a sharp pain in the area that he had no feeling in a second ago, as if he was cut straight through, he looked down and noticed blood flying out of his wound. He yelled in pain from the cut, but luckily it wasn't lethal. Josuke saw the man's leg kick his knee, causing Josuke to fall back in pain. He looked up and saw the man and his stand above him. "Before I kill you, I'm going to cut off that stupid hair-doo, then I will kill your friends as well" Tanaka said. Don't do it. "Now, Higashikata Josuke". Don't you dare do it. "DIE"! Tanaka swung Hell's Bells scythe. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY HAIR!?" Josuke yelled. Crazy Diamond was unleashed, throwing it's leg right into Tanaka's groin. Tanaka fell on his knees, in severe pain. Josuke stood up with a rage infested face. "I am not sorry about that you prick, now I'm pissed!" Josuke yelled. Crazy Diamond grabbed Tanaka by the throat and cocked it's arm back. "DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" Crazy Diamond threw several punches at Tanaka, beating him until Josuke threw the final punch, making him fly across the dark road. Josuke's anger started to decrease and he calmed down. It's been a while since I lost my temper, jeez I need to work on that, he thought. He walked over to Tanaka's seemingly lifeless body and gave it a quick kick, confirming that he was either dead or unconscious. Regardless, Josuke felt it was safe to leave. He turned around to get in the fixed car, remembering that Tanaka killed the driver. He took the driver out of the seat and wrapped his head in his shirt, then put him in the backseat. Josuke went to get in the driver's seat when he heard a noise, he went to turn around but it was too late. Three purple disc like orbs of light went through his arms and his left leg. Josuke fell noticing that he couldn't feel the areas anymore. He is back! Josuke thought, he looked behind him to see Tanaka Kurai on his knees, beaten and bloody. "My stand also has range, Higashikata" he said. Josuke was able to move, luckily nowhere he was hit was vital, and he got in the driver's seat of the vehicle and drove away, surprised that Kurai didn't attack him during that time. He then felt the pain from his wounds as they became real, causing him to bleed tremendously. He saw the hotel where Jotaro was, and accepted that he was safe.

Tanaka sat in the road, in pure pain. Knowing well that Josuke was going to tell his friends of Tanaka's existence. He thought of Jotaro, and wondered if he would remember him. Tanaka slowly stood up, and walked off the road to find a place to hide for the night...


End file.
